Loosing someone you love
by cambodia
Summary: Just my first fic . I want to know an opinion , nothing more . What would you feel when you hear your kid is dead ?


_**Losing someone you love**_

Greg and his wife Lexa were sitting at the table talking in the break room . An usual day , a few cases . They were working on days , because Ecklie and his team were requested by Miami . Life was wonderful . Nick and Warrick joined them . They had a tough case to deal with ; a mother who had beaten her child to death and told them the father did it ; finally was over and they were taking an well deserved break .

"So , Greg , how's Jenny doing?" the Texan asked "she's one of the best , I suppose "

"Yeah , she is , she's in the same class as Mischa , you knew ? "

"Wonderful , so I'll have to talk to Grissom too"

Jenny was Greg's and Lexa's daughter , a six years old girl , who looked almost exactly like her father , his eyes , his hair , his face … everything .

Grissom's and Sara's girl Mischa was also a little princess . Sara's and Grissom's first child was a sweetie that had her father's eyes , but everything else was unique at her .

They had a double wedding seven years ago and their lives changed . Grissom and Greg changed . While Greg was more responsible , Grissom became more caring and now , since they were fathers , their little miracles were the reasons of their lives .

"He , Lex "Sara said entering the room and sitting on the couch "I can't wait to take Mischa from school"

"Yeah , she and Jenny I think they drove their teachers crazy , especially Jen . "

The mothers let the boys talk in there and went on the hallway to take some food and water .

That was one of the best days in their lives , they were changed , talking about their girls , their husbands . Sara was other person after the marriage . She was sweet and sensitive . Lexa , her real name Alexandra , was a new tech transferred from Los Angeles . Hodges's attempts of flirting with her were hopeless , because she fell in love with the youngest CSI round there … and seven months later they were married and waiting a kid . Life was perfect.

….

"So , my goddaughter is doing a great job at school I suppose " Warrick said proudly , talking about Greg's little girl .

"Yeah , she's probably amazing. But today is her first day ! " the father responded .

"What can I say Warrick , we have the most intelligent goddaughters" Nick said ."I can't wait to see them today after school "

"Maria will bring them , she promised" Maria was Lexa's sister .

"Hey , guys , you finished your break ?" Catherine asked "Greg , you with me on a case , Warrick and Nick , here's your assignment " she threw a look at the room "where are the girls?" she asked .

"Eat . Food ." Nick said , taking Warrick and stepping out of the room .

…

"So , Greg how was I saying , I think Johnson is guilty…" she looked at him "Greg , you are paying attention to me ? "

Greg was watching absent the TV in the break room .

_The authorities don't have an idea about how this all happened . It was probably a bomb . _

_And now , to recapitulate : an explosion took place at the school Santa Maria and the fire fighters are making big efforts to extinguish the fire , who seemed to …_

When he raised his face and looked at Catherine , she saw the horror in his eyes .

"Greg , what happened ?"

But he didn't answer ; he started to run crazily to the Trace lab , where Grissom was with Lexa and Sara, discussing the case .

"You said this is cocaine ?"

"Positive Grissom and …"

"Guys , let's go" Greg breathed , taking Lexa's hand in his own and dragging her out of the room , while pointing to the other two to follow him .

"Hey Greg , what's wrong ?"

"The news … have you seen the news ?"

"News ? Greg , what's wrong ?"

"An explosion … at Santa Maria school …let's go…"

Lexa placed a hand over her mouth after realizing what Greg just said and started to cry ; Greg took her in his arms and hugged her tight .

Sara and Grissom were stunned ; they just prayed that their girl wasn't…

…

They climbed out of the car in a hurry at the scene . God , there were so many body bags…so many dead kids , so many mothers crying . It was horrible . Poor mothers , over their child's body , crying , salty tears hitting the ground in front of them . The fire fighters were trying to extinguish the flame raising from what once was the School Santa Maria. An explosion was heard and a flame raised to the sky .

Catherine arrived a minute after them , with Nick and Warrick . She was crying and hoped that those poor girls would be okay ; they were too young to die , to innocent to die .

"Have you seen my … my daughter … Jen ?" Lexa asked some of the mothers there .

"Sorry , Mrs. Sanders" one of the teachers said "I don't know where Jenny is , I haven't seen her since the explosion"

This was the biggest nightmare of a mother ; to see your kid dying before you do ; it was just a nightmare , a hideous nightmare , it had to be .Sara was stunned , she couldn't walk , she couldn't talk , she couldn't cry , Everything hit her like a thunder ; she didn't have time to react .

"Jenny ! Mischa !" Greg yelled desperately and his eyes were wetting with tears when he received no answer .

This was crazy ; they couldn't be dead , they just couldn't .

One of the fire fighters stepped out of the building holding a little girl . Sara yelled and ran to take that little form from man's hand . It was her little Mischa . She thanked to God and , followed by Grissom , she walked with her to the paramedics .

For Lexa and Greg , the waiting was killing . Greg saw that the paramedics , the fire fighters and all the others were ready to leave .

"You're not continuing the search ? there are many kids there !" he yelled , pointing to other parents that were waiting .

"You don't understand , Mr. ? I'm sorry for your loss , but is nothing else we can co , I'm sorry …but everybody whose not out now is dead "

"No !" Lexa screamed in horror , before passing out in Nick's arms .

Greg took a decision in that moment , that may be the bad one , but he started running towards the school where there were still flames , really big ones . He entered the burning building , not listening to the people who told him to stop . He had to find his little girl ; he couldn't live without Jennifer , she was the light of life , the reason of his life .

There was a lot of smoke , but this didn't stop him . He looked for signs of life . Only dead bodies , teachers , kids… but no sign of his angel .

"Jenny !" he yelled "baby !"

Nothing . He traveled across the school , not caring if he got burned or pieces of the roof hit him . He had to go further for Jen , to find her . She had to be alive….

He heard a very low moan from a room covered in dirt .

"Daddy ?"

"Jen !" he lifted the little bundle that was sitting in the hard and cold ground and kissed her on the forehead .

"Daddy …my friends …where are my friends ?" she asked .

But Greg didn't answer . The joy in his heart was too big to answer . He kissed again her forehead but , when he exited the room he saw everything was covered in a hot flame .

…

Again an explosion was heard ; no one believed that Greg or Jen were still alive . Lexa was destroyed , she was in shock and trembling like hell . Catherine hugged her and the women stayed there , one trying to comfort the other .

…

There had to be a way out . Then he saw the window . With Jenny in his arms it was hard to brake it ,but he won't let her go .

He managed to kick it with his foot and jumped on the window , not caring if he hurt himself if Jen was okay . She wasn't badly injured . Just cuts and small burns .

…

Lexa was looking desperately , praying to see Greg coming out with Jen , but it wasn't happening and this was driving her crazy .

Then she saw it : Greg , holding their little baby tight at his chest . She raised to her feet and started to run . She took Jen from Greg arms and kissed her million times . She was happy that her baby was alive .

The team just smiled seeing all of them together and joined them in a big hug .

…

I'm just a beginner and I really know this sucks and forgive me for my mistakes , and what can I say … just read it and tell me your opinion . Constructive criticism is also welcomed . Thank a lot .

Cambodia


End file.
